The Land's Bounty/Script
Part 1: The Spooky Trio Before Battle *'Anna': Listen up, everyone! We're officially in a state of emergency! This is not a drill! *'Alfonse': State of emergency? Is it already that time of year? She always gets like this around festivals... *'Anna': This has nothing to do with the festival! The Order of Heroes is running dangerously low on rations. At this rate, each of us will be allowed just a single mouthful of food a day! *'Alfonse': A single mouthful? How did things get so bad? And how did you calculate down to each Hero's individual mouth size? *'Anna': There's no time to explain, Alfonse! Castle repairs have used up too much of our budget for this month. We need a plan, and quick. If we don't find a way to feed ourselves for the rest of the month, we'll starve! *'Sharena': We won't starve, Commander. We'll be fine. The harvest festival has begun, so let's all go together! It'll at least take our minds off this ration shortage for a little while. *'Anna': The harvest festival, huh? Isn't that the one where people give us candy just for saying "trick or treat"? These are desperate times...and sacrifices must be made. We have no choice but to survive on candy alone! *'Sharena': Uh... Yeah... Well, there will be things other than candy...like pumpkins! Scene transition * Mia: All right! This tournament will be the perfect chance to find a sworn rival. I wonder who it'll be... * Myrrh: Um, h-hello... May I have some can— I mean... Trick or trea— N-no, never mind... It's OK. * Mia: Huh? I didn't realize kids were allowed to join the tournament... Is this against the rules? * Myrrh: I'm not a child... I just like candy... * Mia: Not a child, huh? Oh, I get it! You're in costume, too. You're not a kid— you're a monster! Well, it's a very nice costume, so here—have some candy! So just how old are you, huh? * Myrrh: Oh, thank you! *munch* I'm, um... I guess I'm about...1,200 years old? Roughly. * Mia: That's hilarious—1,200 years old? I guess cute little monsters have really long lifespans, huh? (Gosh, I shouldn't just leave a kid like this all alone...) Say, how about we partner up for this tournament? And, hey, you too! Yeah, the one hiding in the shadows over there! * Kagero: I am a ninja. I prefer to remain hidden. * Mia: Isn't it tough to stay hidden dressed like a maid? Don't people keep giving you their drink orders? Come on, our opponents are here. Let's go! After Battle * Kagero: We must retreat for now... For the sake of the mission. * Mia: Oof, you guys sure are strong. Let's do this again, all right? One of you may be my rival! Part 2: Two More Horrors Before Battle * Niles: This festival is absolutely diabolical... There's so much mischief to be had. And all of that begging for treats... I feel that it caters to the base desires of man. Wouldn't you agree? * Dorcas: Sorry, but...you lost me. Way back. After Battle * Niles: We're going to have to pick this up again later. I'm eager to tease some more out of you... I must see if you have...stamina. * Dorcas: You lost me. Again. Part 3: Grab Those Gourds! Before Battle * Mia: OK, they're here! Ready? Just like we planned! Let's go, every— Huh... Anyone seen Dorcas? * Niles: Oh, he wandered off mumbling something about his wife, or candy, or... Who knows with that guy. * Myrrh: Oh, that puts me in the mood for some more candy... * Kagero: If we win this tournament, we'll receive all the candy we desire. That is our mission. Now, prepare. * Mia: All right. Let's give it all we've got, everyone! After Battle *'Sharena': Commander Anna, we did it! We won the tournament's prize pumpkin! But aside from that... They were kind enough to give us all these vegetables, too! Oh, I can't wait to roast these... *'Anna': Sharena, you're drooling on the pumpkin... But you're right. They were awfully kind to give us those vegetables as well. I may even be moved to tears! We cannot let their kindness go unrewarded. Let's help them with the rest of the festival! *'Sharena': Great idea, Commander! This is going to be so much fun! *'Anna': My eyes have finally been opened. We need to focus on more than just earning some quick money. We need to cultivate relationships, just as farmers cultivate their land. We'll grow our own vegetables! The entire Order and all the Heroes can help harvest the bounty of the land. The ration shortage is over! We're going to be totally self- sufficient from now on. *'Sharena': Now, that's a great plan, Commander! I've always wanted to try my hand at growing crops. *'Anna': And if we have any leftovers, we'll sell them in town. It'll be our way of giving something back to the people. We'll use the profits to replenish our fields...and then we can purchase more farmland. Maybe hire some extra hands to help tend the fields while the Heroes are out fighting... Before you know it, we'll have a whole new income source! *'Alfonse': Commander Anna... You just went from grateful and enlightened to... well, back to your old self. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but it all happened so quickly this time. Well, let's get back to helping out with the harvest festival, Kiran. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts